


Fantasma Amigas

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Cemetery, Episode: Adios Amigos, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Origin Story, Other, Take place after Adios Amigos, Toddlers, spooktober2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Take place after Adios Amigos, A little girl befriends the ghost of a abused woman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Carmela's maiden name was Nunez, but when she marries Emilano, her maiden name was changed to Suarez.

"Hello" A ghostly woman turned to see… Frida Suarez? But, no, this girl had tan skin, blue eyes and brown hair, wore a light blue dress,pink hair bobbles and black mary jane shoes. This was a different Suarez.

"Go Away"

Carmela walked to a ghostly woman.

"Go away"

Carmela hugged a ghostly woman much to her dismay.

"I don't like chicas mortales like you!"

Carmela giggled.

Carmela look at a ghostly woman's big belly.

"Uh-oh"

Carmela heard a harsh voice and it was her bratty older sisters.

"Carmela!"

"Get your butt in here"

The Suarez Girl held out a hand.

She grabbed the hand mumbling "yeah. Sure."

The two walked in silence for a while.

My name's Dalia."

The other girl smiled. "Carmela."


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day....

Frida's skull alarm clock beep repeatedly, She groaned and rolled over, punching the snooze button.

Frida hopped off her bed. She walked into the basement, and the rebellious blue haired girl began to rummage through her ancestor's trunk.

"Now, let's see… I know it's here somewhere…" her cat dodged the various unusual debris that her owner tossed out of her trunk, including a porcelain doll, a trophy from the mexican horror film festival, and a old music box that played creepy tunes.

"Meow"

"Here it is!" Frida pulled out a old book.

Frida opens a old book, and her cat looked over at the pages curiously. The old photo depicted a teenage Opie, who was pregnant with her grandma. She also looked much beautiful, with long dark brown hair. Her face still held a small girlish smile, but this one was more childish. However, the photo seemed to focus much more on the pink bonnet than the girl itself.

"Meow"

"It's a old photo of my great grandma Opie."

"Meow"

"I think she was pregnant with my grandma"

"Meow"


	3. Chapter 3

After school, Frida went to the basement where she founds a book made of a man's flesh.

When Frida went home, she went to her room with a book in her backpack.

Frida put the book on her bed and opens it.

"Well here i go"

Frida gulped and looked at the words.

Frida begins to read as the words glowed green.

Frida gasped.

Scare Chord Violin playing as Frida got attacked by ghostly cats.

Glass break

Frida gulped as she flipped pages until she saw a forbidden page with a skull on it.

"Uh-oh"

Frida reads as the words glowed red.

Thunder crash.

"Uh-oh"

Frida went to Miracle City Cemetery where she saws the ghost of a short tempered man in 1920s clothing.

"Uh-oh H-hi i'm Frida and your name is Scary Carmelo so.....you wanna come over"

"Sure tell me to your house"


End file.
